Jamie Frost
'Basic Information' *'Name: '''Jamie Frost *'Age:' 17 *'Species:' Ice Elemental *'Height: 5'10 *'''Eye Color: blue *'Gender:' Male *'Sexual Preference:' Doesn't care for people much *'Pet:' Ferret *'Name:' Hazel 'Academic Information' *'Grade Level:' First Year *'Current classes:' Home Ick- Drafting Technology 101, World History: Pre Modern world 101, World History: Pre-Modern world 202, Algebra, Fitness For Life 101, Psycho-logy, Creep-tive Writing 101 *'Passed Classes:' N/A 'Personal Information' *'Personality:' Jamie is purposefully mean and cold to others. Watching a mother cry only annoys him. Watching people fail only make him feel sad because those people have something wrong with them and should be put in a hospital so that they don't hurt themselves or others. Give him a love note and he'll rip it up in front of the sender. Try to be his friend and he'll give you the cold shoulder. Jamie altogether like books more than people. *'Likes:' Winter, Silence, Books, Shakespeare, Icecream, Cold showers *'Dislikes:' Summer, Being warm, Crying, Shouting, Talking loudly, Howling, Hissing, Small Children, Laughing, Hugs, Touching, Blood, Bad Smells, Birds, Salt, School Food, Giggly girls, Stupid guys, Being poked at, being asked to freeze fruit, Oranges, Loud Music, Dubstep, Being bothered. *'Strengths:' Speaking his mind, can make large blizzards and freeze a twelve foot diameter around himself , he can read really fast and remembers things like history easily, art is one of his passions aswell *'Weaknesses:' Fire , Salt , Group work *'Goals:' To surpass his brother and to never love again 'Bio' *'Chill:' Most of the time he is Chill. That is when his hair is like normal hair and can be played with and moved around. Jamie's skin is as cold as ice to the touch and very hard ,but still the normal color of a pinkish normie skin. His glases are made of ice and really just for show so he can cover them with frost so he doesn't have to look at people. His isn't the most muscular ,but his features are carved nicely and very smooth. *'Frosty:' Frost is when he become very angery or uses his element power to it's fullest. All his clothes becomes fovered in frost , his hair spikes up white and solid. his glasses melt away are replaced by shades, his skin turns a white-ish blue and he radiates a mist because of how cool he is. Be careful touching him for to long for this can cause frost bite in minutes. Losing limbs is no big deal he also just regrows them out of ice. 'History' : Born to Jack and Jill Frost Jamie is their second son. Jamie's older brother is the frozen apple of his parents eye. Jesse is both joyful smart, out going, happy around almost everyone and has powerfully good use over his power to freeze. Jamie was born a shadow to his brother. As a child when Jamie used to try and get attention from his parents he was sadly punished by Jesse. Learning to stay in the shadows Jamie closed himself off to from others. Hurtful words were his shield to both protect himself and keep others from causing trouble. : Two years ago there was one person able to break his cold shell and harsh words. She stole his heart for a year they dated. He became friendlier around people. He smiled every so often and opened up to others. Until his brother got a hold of her. Jesse wooed away the girl. Jesse would bring her home and they would laugh and chat for hours. For days Jamie tortured himself alone in his room. Until one day when she came back crying for him to take her back, that his brother was just using her, lying and saying she would never love anyone else. He took her back with open arms. Two days later she broke up with him and climbed back into his brothers arms right in front of his very eyes. : Jamie after getting his heart shattered vowed to never let anyone back into his life ever again. No friends , no family and no one to love ever again. So nowadays he stick to cold words and acts as if he his higher than everyone else. His only love no is studying and books. 'Relationships' : (COMING SOON!) 'Notes/Extras' *He usually will only let one person become his social partner, but that person is chosen mostly by who smart they are. This partner is his selected person to be tolerant of. *He plays the flute sometimes ,but not as much as he used to